SML Movie: Mario’s Tesla!
Jeffy: Daddy, can we go see The Angry Birds Movie 2? Mario: Why Jeffy? Jeffy: Because Zeta looking thick as FUCK’ Mario: Jeffy Zeta is not thick! Jeffy: Yes she is, daddy! And I want spank my monkey every time I see her! Mario: You know what, fine! We’ll see The Angry Birds Movie 2! Jeffy: Yay! They go in the car Mario: Here we go! While driving... Jeffy: Daddy, can we get a Happy Meal? Mario: Jeffy you are not getting a Happy Meal! Jeffy: Please daddy? Mario: I said no! Jeffy: I WANNA GET A HAPPY MEAL!!! Mario: JEFFY YOU ARE NOT GETTING A HAPPY MEAL!!! Jeffy gets mad and drives the steering wheel, causing the car to crash on a tree Mario: JEFFY YOU PSYCHO!!! NOW WE CAN’T WATCH THE MOVIE!!! Jeffy: DADDY IF YOU WOULD’VE GOTTEN ME A HAPPY MEAL, WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS SHIT!!! Mario: JEFFY I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS FOR THIS!!! The next day, Mario is at the car dealership Brooklyn: So let me get his straight: you need a new car because your son crashed it because you won’t give him a Happy Meal? Mario: Yes! I need a new car! Brooklyn: Well you should get the Tesla Model 3. Mario: A Tesla? Brooklyn: Yeah! It’s really cool! It is the safest car ever, you won’t get into any crashes at all! Mario: No crashes at all? Brooklyn: Yes! And it also has Autopilot, so it drives by itself? Mario: It can drive by itself?! Brooklyn: Yeah! Just like how my ex-wife drives to the buffet by herself! Mario: What? Brooklyn: Anyway, it can go really fast, and you can run the Internet on it and play video games! Mario: That sounds fun! But how much does it cost? Brooklyn: $35,000. Mario: Only $35,000?! Brooklyn: Yes! $35,000 is also how much my ex-wife took from me! I wish she signed a prenup! Mario: What? Brooklyn: Anyway, do you want to buy the car? Mario: YES!!! I’M SOLD!!! The scene cuts to outside the house, where Mario enters the driveway with his new car Mario: I can't wait to show everyone this new Tesla! The scene cuts to Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Jeffy entering the car Bowser: So this is your new car, Mario? Mario: Yes! It is a Tesla, and I’m already loving it! Chef PeePee: How did you even get one? They cost so much! Mario: I only got it for $35,000. Chef PeePee: $35,000?!?! THAT’S AWESOME!!! Bowser Jr.: Can it play Fortnite? Mario: I guess so. Bowser Jr.: Good thing I brought my Xbox! Bowser Jr. plugs in his Xbox to the screen Bowser Jr.: WOW! IT CAN PLAY FORTNITE!!! Jeffy: Lets go rekt some losers! Bowser: Anyway, what can it do? Mario: Well it has Autopilot. Watch! Mario engages Autopilot, and the car starts driving by itself Chef PeePee: Woah! That’s so cool! It’s like being in a plane! Mario: It is like being in a plane! And did you know it’s fast? Bowser: What? Mario floors the pedal, and the car goes super fast Bowser: OH MY CHARLIE!!! Chef PeePee: OH MY GOD MARIO STOP!!! Jeffy: WHORE!!! Bowser Jr.: WOW!!! IT’S LIKE BEING IN A SPACESHIP!!! Mario: I know! Isn’t that cool! Bowser: Hitting Mario DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!! Mario: I’m sorry! Anyway, let’s continue! Mario puts to car on Autopilot again and goes on the Internet Chef PeePee: You can go on the Internet? Mario: Yeah! Let’s go on CoolMath! Bowser: Oh yeah, some CoolMath! While they’re playing CoolMath, Mario accidentally disengages Autopilot, and the car starts swerving Mario: OH SHIT!!! Mario quickly gains control of the car Jeffy: DAMNIT DADDY!!! YOU GOT US KILLED IN FORTNITE!!! Mario: I’m sorry Jeffy! Chef PeePee: How the hell do you accidentally disengage Autopilot? Bowser: Hold on! Let me drive! Mario: Okay. Mario and Bowser switch seats Bowser: Lets drive this thing! Bowser floors the pedals, and drives super fast Chef PeePee: OH MY GOD BOWSER!!! Jeffy: HOLY FUCK!!! Mario: I THOUGHT YOU HATED GOING FAST!!! Bowser: I don’t! It’s actually pretty cool! Mario: BOWSER YOU’RE GOING 200 ON A 60!!! Bowser: WHAT?!?! They are approaching a truck fast Mario: WE’RE GONNA CRASH!!! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! The Tesla brakes really hard, and the car swerves away from the truck Bowser Jr.: Woah! The Tesla moved us away from danger! Bowser: That’s actually pretty cool! Mario: BOWSER YOU ARE NEVER DRIVING IN MY TESLA AGAIN!!! LETS GO HOME!!! They drive home Bowser: That Tesla was really cool. And sorry about almost crashing into your Tesla. Mario: It’s okay. Bowser Jr.: The Tesla has built-in games?! Awesome! Jeffy: Daddy, me and Junior are gonna rekt kids in Missile Command! Mario: You go do that Jeffy! 'SML Question: What’s the funniest thing that happened in your car? Category:Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Cars